earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Persia
THIS PAGE IS W.I.P. If you have any additions to this page please contact either Basically_Andrew or AD31 before doing so or wait for your addition to be verified. We especially need help with adding to our "To be added" spaces. Persia |image1 = |full_name = Empire of Persia|n_list_page = 2-3|national_anthem = Truth Hurts Food Parody|motto = "Touch our Sand, get the Hand!"|name_in_towny = Persia|capital_city = Pasargadae|largest_city = Uruk|oldest_city = Pasargadae|leader = AD31|political_system = Monarchy|economic_system = Traditional|dominions = |past_leaders = Naptune CorruptedGreed |chancellors = Pastersnacks |image3 = }} Overview Persia was founded on January 1st of 2019, becoming the first nation to be banded in 2019. Geography Holdings Persia is primarily located in southern present-day Iran. Iran has multiple towns such as Kazerun, Qeshm, and Shiraz running along the coastline of the Persian Gulf. Position in Relation to Other Nations To the northwest is Byzantium, Turkey, Georgia, and Greater-Armenia. southwest across the Persian Gulf is Saudi Arabia, then Arabia. To the far west is Judah. Far northeast is Bactria. Infrastructure To be added Architecture The general architecture is a mix of Classical Roman and Classical Persian. While it is not enforced by the state, mayors and citizens encourage each other to build in this style. History To be added/finished Pre-Nation Persia's capital, Pasargadae, was founded in November of 2018 by Naptune after guessing a player's birthday in chat. Naptune was rewarded enough to create Pasargadae and expand. Naptune never was eager to recruit but had many temporary residents and one assistant, Bandhi_. Bandhi_ helped with much of the town's buildings, but the Persian territory was muchly empty with little visitors. The two were much self-sufficient and sufficient of each other. One visitor to the territory was a rival claimant part of Iraq focused on attacking one of Pasargadae's allies, the Byzantium Empire. Once the creation of Persia by Naptune, the claimants disappeared into the desert sand. Reign of Naptune ''(Jan. 1st to Jan. 19th, 2019)'' Nation Founding Persia was founded by Naptune on January 1st, 2019 becoming the first new nation of 2019. After founding Persia, Naptune hosted a firework show in the capital, Pasargadae, to commemorate the historical moment. Short Reign During Naptune's reign, Naptune focused on funding towns on the coast of Persia and kept Pasargadae quite small. Resignation of Naptune Due to real-life concerns of Naptune, the nations were sold to CorruptedGreed for an undisclosed amount. Naptune felt joining GRE was the most beneficial option for Persia to be stable in the region. Reign of CorruptedGreed ''(Jan. 19th to March 10th, 2019)'' Reign of AD31 ''(March 10th, 2019 to Present)'' Nineveh Uprising Once AD31 took the role of the ruler of Persia in March, the ambitious town of Nineveh was founded by ambitious Mayor Sargon2002 (Now: SamuelElmazi). As his town rapidly grew, the town was nearing to become the most active on Earth Mc. The town slowly became arrogant over their activity and began plotting against Persia in April. Sargon2002 began contact with Greater Roman Empire (GRE) Leaders for assistance in overthrowing the crown. Nearing May, the town of Nineveh slowly died off, with Sargon and residents going inactive. Avion / Eastern Persian war In June of 2019, many tiny towns in Eastern Persia attempted to break away and create their own nation, but all were quickly shut down by the queen, AD31. The town of Avion lead by Mountzilla began breaking their loyalty to Persia to create their own state. Fed up with many other towns, the queen called in Greater Roman Empire Legionnaires to harass Avion members to join back. Bravely the queen traveled to the town without potions and was killed. While the conflict grew, many other nations grew their attention. Specifically, the nation of Somerset which had a great dislike for AD31 invested in the war against the queen and her nation. One thing started adding up, the queen learned Avion had a secret relationship with Somerset and called for assistance from them. While Somerset was traveling to reach Avion, the nation of Niger also joined the conflict. With now 3 nations battling, all of the Avion town members logged before a single could be killed. The only death was the queen, AD31 being ganged up on, chased down, and brave enough to stay even without pots. The war concluded with a victory and the mayors of Avion surrendering to Persia to give up his town to be given to the loyal Persian Nuttez. Mesopotamia Golden Age Uruk's Purge Government To be added (Coming Soon...) Military Under the protection of the Byzantium Empire * 105 levies * 9 Legionnaires * 1 Centurion Buildings Architectural Wonders (To be added) Notable People The following people have facilitated a unique contribution to Persia with their past or contemporary presence, and are made note of here. Government Titles: * [[Naptune|'Naptune']]' (Reign'' from '''January 1st, 2019 to January 19th, 2019) * [[CorruptedGreed|'CorruptedGreed']]' (Reign'' from '''January 19th, 2019 to March 10th, 2019')' * [[AD31|'AD31']] (''Reign from '''March 10th', 2019 to Present) Citizens/Mayors: * [[Pastersnacks|'Pastersnacks']]' (Founder of [[Uruk|'Uruk]], the once most populated city 'of EMC of and until the city's 'purge) Cities/Towns Active / Operating (Listed in order of Creation) * Pasargadae founded by Naptune (Currently managed by AD31) * Doha founded by Electrovolt * Danghan founded by Npn1214 * Uruk founded by Pastersnacks * Babylon founded by frigixb2 * Akhad founded by Basically_Andrew * Eden founded by Redonus_251 * Assur (Formerly Mosul) founded by watergod (Currently managed LF31) * Isfahan founded by kamro15 * Hyrcania founded by DylanPlayzMc * Ecbatana founded by johnnydeputy * Kerman founded by Ywis_ * Australia (Town) owned by Droppin123 * Latveria founded by Asfew * Shushan founded by EchoOcelot (Musk) * Persepolis (Fallen Claims of Babiru) founded by 32Valentino (Currently managed by Kiri_2) Fallen / Ruined * Jiwani * Qeshm * Chabahar * Babiru * Sari * Nineveh * Yalli * Doha * Osamas-Bunker * Nishapur * Eshnunna Foreign Relations To be added Category:Nations Category:GRE